You That I See
by BluePrince14
Summary: [HUNKAI FIC] Lihatlah ke cermin di depanmu, dan kau akan tahu. Siapa yang aku lihat/ WARNING: PWP, FULL NC, OOC, YAOI/ DLDR. No Bashing! Review? :3


**YOU THAT I SEE**

**By BluePrince14**

**.**

* * *

**WARNING!**

**PWP, NC, YAOI, OOC, Crack Pair.**

**HUNKAI―seme!Sehun x uke!Kai**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**TIDAK TERIMA FLAME!**

* * *

**.**

**Loading…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

…**14%...**

**Untuk yang masih dibawah umur harap [ x ]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

…**46%...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

…**69%...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

…**99%...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Suara dentuman keras terdengar begitu tubuh itu membentur dinding. Sehun kaget, ia bisa merasakan punggungnya sakit. Matanya melebar begitu orang yang mendorongnya maju dengan cepat dan menyentuhkan bibirnya dengan bibir miliknya. Perlahan, sebuah senyum tercipta di bibirnya. Ia membalas dengan senang hati dan dengan cepat merubah posisi. Ia tidak suka diserang, itu selalu sebaliknya. "Agresif," katanya.

Sehun menyatukan bibir mereka lagi. Lebih dalam dan intens dari yang sebelumnya. Melibatkan lidah terampil miliknya. Matanya menelusuri wajah itu dari dekat. Sebelah tangannya mengelus pipinya. Sehun menjilat bibirnya dan menyeringai, "Kau harusnya menunggu sampai semua orang tidur, Kai."

Sosok yang dipanggil Kai membuka matanya akhirnya. Nafasnya sedikit tersengal. "Kau yang menggodaku, bodoh." Matanya menelusuri sekitar dapur. Berharap takkan ada yang memergokinya dalam keadaan seperti ini. Mereka sedang menonton tadinya. Dan semuanya berjalan biasa saja, tapi tangan pemuda Oh itu seakan tidak bisa diam saat film diputar. Awalnya hanya sentuhan ringan di sekitar paha, tapi lama kelamaan sentuhan ringan itu berubah menjadi elusan. Dan lampu yang dimatikan seakan mendukung Sehun untuk berbuat lebih.

Jangan tanya apa yang Kai rasakan saat itu. Karena ia dibua bersusah payah menahan mulutnya untuk tetap diam dengan menggigit bibirnya.

Sehun tersenyum senang. Ia memang sengaja melakukan itu semua. Dan ia tidak menyesal sama sekali. Menggoda Kai itu sungguh menyenangkan. Senyum Sehun semakin lebar saat merasakan sepasang lengan mengalungi lehernya. Keduanya berpandangan, dan Sehun bisa melihat mata itu berubah gelap. Sayu dan seakan meminta sesuatu.

"Ekspresimu membuatku ingin memakanmu."

Sehun membungkukkan wajahnya dan mencium sosok dalam rengkuhannya persis seperti ciuman beberapa saat lalu. Dan ini lebih dalam dari sebelumnya. Menggigit, menghisapnya―sesuatu yang ia yakini bisa membuat sosok itu gila. Sehun merasa jantungnya berdetak dalam kesenangan begitu erangan pelan mengalun tertangkap telinganya. Ia memutus pagutan itu dan menurunkan bibirnya ke sekitar telinga kiri pemuda itu. Menghantarkan nafas hangat yang membuat Kai seakan tersengat. "Kita ke kamar," ujar Sehun dengan suara rendah.

Kai merosot lemah dengan tubuh bersandar ke dinding begitu Sehun pergi. Nafasnya masih sulit terkontrol, terlebih… sesuatu di bawah sana. "Sial," desisnya begitu saja. Ia bangkit dan beranjak meninggalkan dapur setelah merapikan tampilannya sekilas.

.

Mereka berdua sahabat. Sahabat terlampau dekat. Dua teman satu grup. Teman sejak lama. Tidak ada hubungan lebih. Apalagi hubungan romantis.

Tidak ada cinta.

Karena yang ada hanyalah… seks.

.

"Kai kau mau kemana?" tanya Suho begitu melihat Kai melintas melewati ruang tengah, berasal dari dapur. Semua member sedang terfokus pada film yang terputar.

Kai menelan ludahnya susah payah saat akan menjawab. "Aku ngantuk, hyung." Ia menguap, mencoba terlihat meyakinkan. Dalam hati bersyukur ruangan itu gelap saat ini. Membuat tampilannya yang berantakan sedikit tersamar.

"Oh…." Suho melewati Kai untuk menuju dapur. Sebuah gelas kosong ada di tangannya. "Tadi Sehun juga bilang ia mengantuk."

"Ah, benarkah?" Kai mencoba terdengar kaget.

Suho mengangguk dan menepuk bahu Kai sekali, "Yasudah, kau tidur dengannya saja, Kai. Dia bilang ingin ditemani tapi aku masih ingin menonton. Biar aku tidur di kamarmu nanti."

"Ya…"

…Itu memang tujuannya sejak awal.

* * *

Semua berawal pada satu malam yang penuh dengan hingar bingar perayaan kemenangan mereka dalam salah satu ajang penghargaan music. Sebuah perayaan yang diramaikan oleh minuman beralkohol yang menjadi satu-satunya alasan logis untuk kebersamaan mereka malam itu.

Di atas tempat tidur berbalut lembar sprei kusut dan pakaian yang berserakan.

* * *

Kai masuk dalam ruangan itu dan langsung disambut oleh sebuah tarikan yang membuatnya tersudut ke daun pintu yang tertutup. Sehun sudah menekankan bibirnya. Dengan sentuhan sedikit lebih intens untuk memeroleh izin untuk masuk dalam mulutnya. Yang tentu saja ia biarkan dengan senang hati. Lidah keduanya menari. Sehun memimpin dan Kai sama sekali tak keberatan. Ia selalu bersedia mengikuti apa yang diinginkan oleh pemuda itu. Tangannya bergerak meremas kaos bagian depan Sehun yang kini mengusut.

Klek.

Suara kunci diputar terdengar bersamaan dengan mereka yang pada akhirnya saling menarik diri.

"Kau terlalu lama, Kai."

Kai tidak menjawab. Sibuk merutuk―atau memuji?―betapa hebatnya Sehun dalam berciuman. Tubuhnya bergetar perlahan saat merasa tangan Sehun meluncur turun.

"Ada yang bisa aku bantu?" goda Sehun. Tangannya kini tidak hanya diam di bawah sana, tetapi mulai bergerak tak mau diam.

"A-akkh… sial." Sebuah rintihan kembali keluar melalui celah bibir Kai. Ia menutup matanya rapat dan meremas kuat lengan atas Sehun yang menjadi topangannya. Menikmati sensasi yang diberikan Sehun pada tubuhnya.

Sehun menyeringai. "A-a, lihat siapa yang sudah tidak sabar?"

"D-diam…lah… ngghhh…"

Sehun tidak membalas dan sibuk dengan kulit leher pemuda tan itu. Menjilat dan sesekali menggigitnya, menimbulkan bekas kemerahan yang semakin membuatnya ingin memakan pemuda itu. Karena setiap tanda menarik erangan lebih, dan itu membuat sensasi menyenangkan tersendiri bagi dirinya.

Tangannya tak diam. Jari-jarinya bergerak menyusup dalam kaos yang dikenakan Kai dan memberikan sapuan ringan yang membuat seluruh tubuh Kai merinding dalam keremangan. Ia mengeluh, meremas rambut pirang milik pemuda yang kini sibuk mengecupi lehernya.

"S-sehun…"

Sehun tak peduli. Ia menarik lepas kaos yang menghalangi jalan lidahnya. Membuat Kai benar-benar topless sebelum melepas kaosnya sendiri. Dengan gerakan cepat mereka kembali menyatukan bibir dengan tangan yang saling meraba dan berakhir hingga jatuh bersama di atas tempat tidur.

Dan Kai tak tahu apa yang ia lakukan. Apa yang mereka lakukan. Yang ia ingat hanya dirinya yang meremas sprei terlalu kuat dan menggigit bantal untuk meredam erangannya setiap Sehun menyentuhnya. Serta pandangan putih yang terasa begitu memabukkan saat ia sampai.

* * *

Tidak boleh jatuh cinta…

…itu adalah kesepakatannya.

* * *

Sudah empat bulan berlalu sejak mereka mengawali semua ini. Dan mereka masih menjadi kawan dekat dan bandmate seperti yang terlihat, ditambah partner sex di tiap malam yang berpeluang. Ya, semuanya berjalan begitu saja dan mereka berdua sama-sama tak ingin terlalu memikirkannya. Menikmati, hanya itu.

"Kita istirahat 15 menit," ujar sang manager.

Mereka sedang melakukan pengambilan gambar untuk music video mereka. Dan ini cukup melelahkan dan memakan waktu karena memakai format one take yangjauh lebih berpeluang melakukan pengulangan gambar hingga hasil yang memiliki paling sedikit kesalahan.

Kai melepaskan jas abu dan topinya. Ia duduk di lantai dengan peluh bercucur. Tak jauh berbeda dengan kondisi member yang lain, yang sama lelahnya. Ini… entah sudah pengambilan gambar yang keberapa kali. Ia tak ingat. Menghitungnya hanya akan menghabiskan energy mereka yang memang sudah habis dengan menari lagi-lagi dan lagi.

Baru saja Kai hendak memejamkan matanya sejenak saat melihat bayangan berambut pirang kotor menyembul di salah satu jendela. Mata Kai menyipit, barangkali salah lihat.

Tapi… benar. Itu Sehun. Dan pemuda itu membuat gerakan yang menjadi sinyal untuk mengikuti dengan matanya. Dengan enggan Kai bangkit dari duduknya.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Lay

Kai sendiri tidak yakin ia akan ke mana sekarang. Tapi menjawab, "Toilet."

Lay mengangguk mengerti.

Ia berjalan dengan jarak yang cukup aman dari Sehun yang sudah berjalan di depannya. Sesekali tersenyum pada para kru yang ia lihat. Mereka terlihat sibuk dan lelah, tentu saja. Sebagian mungkin tak peduli dengan dirinya ataupun Sehun yang berjalan-jalan begini.

Ia merasakan udara dingin menyapanya saat itu. Lebih cepat mengejar Sehun yang kini masuk dalam sebuah ruangan. Ruangan sempit yang minim penerangan.

"Sehun?" panggil Kai pada akhirnya.

Sehun yang tadi memunggungi berbalik. Wajahnya hanya terlihat samar karena penerangan yang kurang. Tapi Kai tidak cukup bodoh untuk menebak apa masalah pemuda itu saat melihat celana Sehun.

"Kau harus menolongku, Kai…"

Kai menggeleng mendengar nada suara Sehun yang terdengar begitu tersiksa. Ia berjalan mendekat dan langsung mencium Sehun begitu saja. Tangannya bergerak ke bawah sana. Mengelus itu. "Kenapa bisa bangun? Dasar mesum," sinis Kai.

Sehun mendesah. Ia merapatkan tubuh keduanya dan mengalihkan tangannya untuk meremas pantat Kai. Sementara Kai sudah bergerak melepas resleting celana Sehun dan menurunkannya. Menarik keluar itu.

"Ahhh…"

Kai tersenyum lebar mendapati respon Sehun saat ia bermain dengan benda pribadinya. Perlahan ia menurukan tubuhnya hingga berlutut di depan Sehun. Masih setia memanjakan Sehun yang kini meremas rambutnya dengan tangannya. "Siapa?"

Sehun mengerang pelan, "L-luhan…"

_**DEG!**_

Gerakan Kai terhenti. Hatinya mencelos untuk sesaat.

"Kenapa berhenti Kai? Kita tak punya banyak waktu."

Kai mendongak menatap Sehun dan mengangguk tanpa bersuara. Ia membuka mulutnya untuk melakukan tugasnya. Sehun menutup rapat matanya sambil mendorong kepala Kai untuk terus bergerak. Tak memedulikan perasaan pemuda itu yang merasa…

Apa ini? Perasaan apa ini? Kai sendiri tak mengerti.

Yang jelas… rasanya sesak.

.

* * *

.

Kai mengusap wajahnya yang terlihat kusut. Ia sama sekali tak mengerti dengan apa yang tengah ia rasakan. Ia merasa kesal. Ia merasa jengkel. Mengingat nama yang disebut Sehun. Itu bukan dirinya, itu Luhan. Harusnya ia tak merasa begini. Ia dan Sehun tak memiliki hubungan apapun. Yang mereka lakukan selama ini hanyalah sesuatu yang mengatasnamakan kesenangan belakan. Lalu? Kenapa?

Kai menghempaskan tubuhnya di ranjang miliknya. Ada DO di ranjang sampingnya, tengah mendengarkan music lewat i-pod sambil sesekali ikut bernyanyi.

Kai mengalihkan tubuhnya ke arah kanan dan menatapnya lama, sambil tak sadar menggigit bibir bawahnya terlalu keras. Larut dalam keragu-raguan.

"Ada apa, Kai?" tanya Do. Ia memang selalu peka dan itu membuatnya bisa menebak jika sesuatu tengah membebani pikiran roommatenya itu. "Ada masalah?"

Kai bangkit dari tidurannya dan menggeleng pelan. Ini… bukan sebuah masalah kan? Dia hanya merasa… apa ya? "Hyung, bagaimana menurutmu. Apa bisa seseorang bisa memiliki hubungan seks tanpa melibatkan perasaan?"

Alis Do tertaut. Cukup heran dengan pertanyaan tak terduga yang ditanyakan Kai. "Kurasa tidak." Do mengangkat bahu tanda tak yakin dan kembali menyenandungkan lirik dari lagu yang tengah ia dengarkan. Membuat Kai sedikit sangsi apa pemuda itu menaruh perhatian pada dirinya dan pertanyaannya atau tidak. "Hubungan seperti itu menurutku tidak mungkin. Karena seks sendiri membangkitkan perasaan dekat dan saling bergantung. Lagipula manusia itu serakah―mereka ingin seks dan cinta."

Kai menghela nafas.

"Ada masalah dengan itu, Kai?"

Kai menggeleng pelan dan kembali berbaring, berguling ke samping dan memikirkan kata-kata Do saat ia jatuh tertidur. Benaknya dipenuhi pertanyaan yang sama dan sejenis. 'Apa itu benar?' dan pertanyaan 'Apa nama perasaan yang ia rasakan ini?' sebelum jatuh tertidur.

.

* * *

.

Hari demi hari telah berlalu. Dan Kai kini lebih menaruh perhatian lebih pada sosok Sehun. Mencuri-curi pandang pada sosok itu sambil sesekali mengamatinya dengan diam-diam. Ia memang dekat dengan Sehun, tapi rupanya masih banyak hal-hal kecil yang ia lewatkan. Bagaimana kebiasaannya cemberut, matanya yang berbinar, senyumnya yang lebar saat berhasil menjaili orang, apa yang membuatnya tak bisa berpaling dan dan…

Seberapa sering ia menatap Xi Luhan.

Kai tidak bodoh. Dan ia bisa setidaknya menyimpulkan―

Bahwa Sehun benar-benar menyukai official couplenya itu.

Dan saat ia kembali merasakan sesak itu. Kaipun akhirnya sadar jika―

Ia juga benar-benar menyukai partner seksnya itu.

"Bodoh," rutuknya sambil menjambak rambutnya.

* * *

Menjauh… adalah cara terbaik. Setidaknya untuk saat ini.

* * *

Sehun merutuk lagi. Ia menjadi lebih banyak merutuk, menghela nafas dan mengeluh akhir-akhir ini. Jadwalnya benar-benar padat dan terasa seakan mencekik dan membunuhnya secara perlahan. Promosi album, datang ke acara music berkali-kali dalam seminggu, variety show, acara radio, interview dan semua tentang itu membuat Sehun sedikit tertekan. Dan… frustasi.

Bukan hanya itu. Tapi juga Kai.

Entah kenpa pemuda itu seakan menjauhinya. Jangankan untuk mengobrol, bertemu secara sengajapun jarang sekali, hanya saat sedang bekerja dan di depan kamera.

Selama ini kegiatannya bersama Kai adalah sumber kesenangannya. Dan meninggalkan hal itu beberapa waktu ini membuatnya sedikit merindukan pemuda itu, terlebih desahannya.

_**Puk.**_

Sehun memukul kepalanya sendiri dengan tangan setelah sadar betapa mesumnya dia. Apa katanya tadi? Rindu? Ah, ya. Sepertinya begitu. Tapi ia tak mau mencoba mendekati pemuda itu lagi sekaran. Karena jelas-jelas Kai menjauhinya. Dia bahkan tak bisa berada satu ruangan yang sama dengan Sehun jika hanya berdua. Selalu kabur, menghindar. Dan itulah yang membuat Sehun marah.

Semua ini membuatnya tak bisa mengontrol emosinya, bahkan kelakuannya pada member lain yang sama sekali tak ada sangkut pautnya. Game―adalah pelampiasannya untuk saat ini.

Dan ternyata itupun mengganggu orang lain, yakni Luhan. Yang tidak tahan dengan backsound yang terdengar begitu keras.

"Demi apapun, Sehun. Bisa kau matikan suara itu? Karena jika tidak aku akan melempar dan merusaknya sendiri dengan cara membantingnya!" teriak Luhan dengan penuh emosi. Tentu saja. Ini sudah tengah malam lewat dan ia sedang lelah―lihat saja kantung matanya yang menghitam. Kegiatan Sehun benar-benar mengganggunya.

"Kau tidak akan mati hanya dengan mendengar suara, hyung," sinis Sehun acuh. Kembali bermain.

Tapi belum lima menit, Luhan sudah bangkit dan merebut laptop itu dan mematikannya. Bukan dengan cara biasa orang lakukan untuk mematikan laptop. Tapi dengan mencabut baterainya langsung. Tanpa aba-aba.

"HEEEEEIIIII―"

Luhan tidak peduli dan membawa serta baterai itu menuju ranjang, menyimpannya dengan aman di bawah bantal. "Tidur!"

"TAPI―"

"**AKU BILANG TIDUR!"**

Sehun menatap tajam, menurut untuk pergi ke tempat tidur dan berselimut. Wajahnya persis seperti ekspresi anak yang mainannya telah direbut paksa oleh orang lain. Dalam hati merutuk sang hyung dan juga kelakuannya. Sudah banyak orang yang bilang untuk jangan menilai seseorang dari luarnya saja, tapi… bagian dalamnya juga. Ayolah… siapa yang menyangka pemuda berwajah cantik dan manis dengan rambut merah muda itu ternyata lebih menyeramkan dari macam mengamuk? Sehun kembali mengacak rambutnya.

"Cobalah seks untuk menghilangkan stressmu itu," Luhan berkomentar.

"Kau menawarkan diri?"

_**DUK!**_

"Ya! Jika kau mau aku masuki. Aku akan dengan senang hati melakukannya." Smirk.

Sehun berbalik cepat dan mencoba memejamkan. Membayangkan dirinya dimasuki pemuda cantik itu membuatnya merinding.

…di saat begini, ia jadi benar-benar merindukan Kai.

* * *

Aku… merindukanmu.

* * *

Sehun bangun dengan penuh keyakinan. Mimpinya―yang berisi malam-malamnya bersama Kai―membuatnya semakin tak sabar. Ia harus mencari pemuda itu, partner seksnya. Sehun berjalan keluar meninggalkan Luhan yang masih tidur. Ia menuju kamar Kai dan tak mendapati pemuda itu di sana. Ia mencari lagi ke segala tempat dalam dorm itu. Ia bahkan bertanya pada para hyung dan jawaban mereka selalu sama―tidak tahu. Dan ini semua membuatnya merasa lebih frutasi lagi.

Beberapa member pamit untuk menghadiri acara radio sebagai perwakian EXO, sementara yang lain sibuk merencanakan acara belanja bersama dan liburan untuk waktu yang singkat ini. Sehun sendiri kini berada di kamar Kai-Do, setelah meminta izin pada Do, sang pemilik kamar, yang katanya akan pergi menonton sendirian. Ck.

Sehun memmbaringkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur, menenggelamkan wajahnya pada bantal. Ia bisa menghirup aroma khas pemuda itu dari sana. Dan percaya atau tidak, hanya dengan mencium wangi itu saja bisa membuatnya mengerang pelan.

Ia begitu merindukan sosok itu ternyata.

_**GUK!**_

Sehun terlonjak dari tidurannya dan langsung bangkit terduduk begitu mendengar itu. Membuatnya pada posisi yang tampak seolah-olah hanya sedang duduk-duduk. Begitu pintu terbuka, mata mereka bertemu.

Kai tampak terkejut dan menegang untuk beberapa saat. Ia masuk dan menutup pintu dengan membawa serta Jjangah, puppynya. Masih dalam balutan baju olahraga lengkap. Menjelaskan kemana perginya ia sebelum ini. "Ada apa?" tanyanya ragu-ragu. Ia berusaha menyibukkan diri agar tidak menatap Sehun langsung. Ia mengikat tali pengikat Jjangah pada ranjang. Sementara dirinya sendiri sibuk melepas jaket dan hendak menaruhnya di lemari saat―

Ia merasa sepasang lengan meligkar erat di sekitar pinggangnya. Dan sesuatu yang basah menyapu sepanjang garis leher dan telinganya. Ia menyentakkan kepalanya menjauh. "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Sehun terkejut melihat penolakan ituselama satu detik sebelum menutupinya dengan senyuman―seringai. "Kita sudah lama tidak melakukannya dan… aku pikir kita bisa bersenang-senang sekarang." Lengan itu masih tinggal di sekitar pinggang Kai, mempererat pelukannya. Dagunya ia istirahatkan di bahu Kai. Menyesap aroma di situ, yang sama dengan yang tertinggal di bantal dan tentu saja yang ini lebih kuat tercium. "Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu?"

Kai melepas pelukan tak terduga itu. "Aku baik-baik saja," katanya dan berjalan menuju lemari untuk mengambil baju ganti. Tubuhnya lengket dan ia perlu mandi.

Sehun cemberut melihat Kai berjalan menjauhinya. Dalam hati masih bertanya-tanya kenapa ia ditolak. Ini belum pernah terjadi sebelumnya. Sehun bergerak cepat untuk memblokir pintu. Alisnya tertaut dan ia terlihat jengah. Alih-alih kesal. "Berhenti menghindariku."

"Aku tidak menghindarimu―"

"Tapi kau menolakku."

"Aku tidak―"

_**GUK!**_

Jjangah saja tahu jika dirinya sedang berbohong. Kai menghela nafas. "Lalu aku harus apa? Ini sudah berakhir. Aku tidak mau melakukan semua ini lagi." Kai meraih knop untuk keluar, tapi Sehun lebih cepat dan kembali menutup pintu. Berdiri tepat di depannya. "Apa lagi?" tanya Kai jengah.

"Apanya yang berakhir?" tanya Sehun tak terima, "Aku belum setuju untuk mengakhiri semua ini."

Mata Kai tiba-tiba meredup. Ia menghardik tangan di bahunya dan menatap Sehun datar. "Kau bisa mencari orang lain untuk membantumu. Aku sudah lelah."

"Kau tidak bisa―"

"YA AKU BISA! Aku ingin mengakhiri semua ini dan membuat segalanya kembali normal. Lebih baik kau menemui seseorang yang selalu kau bayangkan saat berhubungan seks denganku. Dan menyuruhnya melakukannya denganmu." Kai terlihat emosi. Ia kehilangan kendali lagi. Menggeram, ia mendorong Sehun dari depan pintu dan masuk dalam kamar mandi dengan salam terakhir berupa bantingan keras.

_**BRAK!**_

Sehun termenung.

_**GUK!**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**.**_

Di kamar mandi, Kai melepas bajunya dan mulai menyikat giginya. Dia merasa begitu marah sehingga menggosok gigi lebih keras dari yang seharusnya. Bibirnya tak henti mengumpat.

"Sialan…"

ia menggerutu begitu kilasan kilasan kejadian sebelum ini berkelebat dalam pikirannya lagi. Ia berusaha menghilangkan itu tapi masih tidak bisa. Membungkuk di atas wastafel, ia meludahkan busa pasta gigi. Menyalakan keran dan berumur. Ia mematikan keran sementara tangannya sibuk meraba-raba untuk meraih handuk untuk menyeka mulutnya.

"Sial―"

Ucapannya terhenti saat sadar handuk yang kini ada di genggaman tangannya bukan berasal dari gantungan tempat ia menaruhnya tadi, melainkan langsung dari orang yang menyodokan itu kepadanya. Ia berbalik dan matanya terbelalak mendapati sosok lain di ruangan itu, dengan rambut pirangnya. Dan wajah datarnya yang minta ditendang. Kenapa ia harus lupa mengunci pintu?

Belum sempat ia bereaksi lebih dari sekedar terbelalak, sosok itu sudah mendorongnya kembali berbalik untuk membelakanginya kea rah depan―terimpit wastafel. Kai mencoba melawan tapi yang ia rasakan adalah malah tubuhnya bergetar pelan saat tang itu kembali memeluk tubuhnya yang tak terbalut kaos.

"Apa yang kau katakan tadi?" tanya Sehun. Dari pantulan cermin besar yang terpasang di depan wastafel, Kai tahu jika Sehun memang sedang serius. Dan terlihat tak senang.

"Bagian mana? Aku ingin menghentikan semua ini? Kata-kataku yang menyuruhmu menemui orang yang kau bayangkan saat berhubungan seks? Kau brengsek?" Yang terakhir memang tak Kai ucapkan tadi. Tapi ia sedang ingin mengucapkannya. Sehun sendiri tidak sedang ingin memprotes hal itu.

"Tidak ada alasan yang bisa membuatmu berhenti menjadi partner seksku."

"Tentu saja ada―"

"…"

"Dan itu adalah Luhan," Kai tidak mengerti dengan nada suara jenis apa yang keluar dari mulutnya saat mengatakan ini. "Kau tidak pernah melihatku sebagai aku, 'kan?" kesal Kai.

Sehun agaknya mulai mengerti dengan semuanya. Ia mengambil langkah lebih dekat untuk merapatkan tubuhnya pada bagian belakang tubuh Kai. Menjadi sangat dekat. Memilih tak berkomentar tentang orang yang disebut pemuda itu dulu. "Jadi… dengan kata lain kau ingin aku mencumbumu dengan melihatmu sebagai dirimu? Sebagai Kai?" Sehun menekan pinggulnya ke depan dan Kai bereaksi cukup hebat dengan itu. Ia mencoba menghindar tapi tidak bisa.

"Ngggh…"

"Pembohong yang payah. Hahaha," Sehun tertawa. Ia kembali menekan pinggulnya. Berbisik tepat di telinga Kai yang kini sudah memerah. "Aku hanya bercinta dengan orang yang aku sukai dan membuatku tertarik. Jadi bagaimana mungkin aku memikirkan orang lain saat melakukannya denganmu, hm?"

Kai merutuk suara Sehun yang begitu menggoda. Kai hanya harus mencari cara untuk melarikan diri secepat mungkin dari sini.

Sehun mundur selangkah, dan itu membuat Kai sedikit lega.

Tapi rupanya tak bertahan lama karena Sehun langsung menarik turun celana training milik Kai. Mata Kai melotot. Ia hendak menarik kembali celananya tapi tangan Sehun sudah terlebih dulu menahannya. Dengan cara yang membuat Kai mendesah dan mengalihkan tangannya menjambak rambut Sehun. Tubuh Sehun sepenuhnya merapat, mulut berada di telinganya dan menghembuskan nafas panas di sana. "Bagaimana jika aku menunjukkan kepadamu lewat cermin betapa aku memikirkanmu dan hanya kau saat melakukan ini, Kai?"

"Nhhhh… S-sehun…"

Erangan Kai semakin tidak terkendali saat tangan Sehun memilit dan membelai dirinya lebih cepat. Ia mengalihkan wajah Kai dengan tangannya yang bebas ke arahnya dan menciumnya kasar, penuh gairah, nafsu, keinginan, dan menunjukkan bahwa Sehun hanya memkirkan Kai dan tidak ada orang lain saat melakukan ini.

Bibir Kai terbuka saat pagutan itu terlepas.

Sehun menyodorkan jari-jarinya dan Kai mengangguk lalu menjilatinya, membasahi itu dengan air liurnya. Dia tidak bisa berfikir, semua ini terlalu membuatnya kehilangan kewarasan. Setelah dua jarinya dilapisi dalam air liur, Sehun menariknya. "Lihatlah ke cermin, Kai."

Kai mengalihkan pandang ke depan sesuai perintah. Sehun hanya menyeringai saat ia memasukan satu jari ke dalam dan melakukan gerakan masuk-keluar beberapa waktu. Matanya tak terlepas dari pandangan sayu Kai yang terrefleksikan dengan begitu baik di cermin itu. Mata itu terpejam dan sebuah desisan terdengar saat Sehun memasukkan satu jari lagi ke dalam. Melakukan peregangan dengan menggerakkan jarinya seperti gunting.

Sehun bersumpah. Tampilan di cermin itu adalah tampilan paling erotis yang pernah ia lihat.

Sehun menambahkan jari ketiga masuk dan kini erangan rendah terdengar. "Bagaimana rasanya?"

Kai tidak menjawab.

Sebuah seringai tercipta di wajahnya saat ia berniat untuk menggoda Kai. Ia menghentikan jari-jarinya begitu saja. Membuat Kai bergerak-gerak sendiri meminta dirinya kembali bergerak. Seetik kemudian Sehun mendorong langsung ketiga jari itu dan memasuk dan mengeluarkannya dengan lebih cepat.

"Akhhh… S-sehun… Nggghh… Sehun."

Dan itulah yang ia ingin dengar.

Mungkin Kai tidak tahu. Tapi Sehun suka sekali mendengar namanya diucapkan oleh dirinya dengan nada seperti itu. Ada sensasi aneh yang menyengatnya saat mendengar itu langsung darinya. Kepuasaan.

Jari-jarinya bergerak masuk dan keluar lebih cepat dan lebih cepat. Tapi ia butuh lebih dari ini. Mereka butuh lebih dari ini.

Sehun melepas resleting celananya dan menarik keluar miliknya. "Ini mungkin sakit sedikit."

Kai mengangguk dan mencengkram tepi wastafel, menguatkan dirinya. Ini bukan kali pertama mereka melakukannya dan meskii begitu, ia masih belum terbiasa dengan sensasi awalnya yang terasa membelah tubuh menjadi dua.

"AH!"

Sehun mendorong sedikit demi sedikit. Berusaha berlaku lembut, setidaknya pada proses awal. Kai merasa matanya tersengat, membuatnya ingin menangis. Sehun mencium bibir bawah kai dan menariknya dalam lumatan panas, mengisap dan memberikan gigitan sebelum melepaskannya lagi. Ia memberi ciuman ringan di bibir kai sebelum memindahkan tangan ke pinggul Kai dan mulai bergerak.

Eluhan memenuhi ruangan itu.

Mata Sehun kembali ke cermin dan ia bertemu pandang dengan Kai. Ia bergerak perlahan pada awalnya, tidak ingin membuat Kai kesakitan. Meski ia harus bersusah payah menahan diri karena… demi apapun. Berlaku lembut adalah hal terakhir yang ingin ia lakukan saat ini. Ia ingin gerakan yang kasar, liar. Tapi ia ia tak akan melakukannya jika Kai tidak ingin,

Kai menggigit bibirnya kuat. Mata sayunya memandang Sehun dari cermin sekan meminta sesuatu.

"Apa yang kau inginkan, Kai?"

Kai melenguh, menggeliatkan tubuhnya. "Ah.. kau… f-fuck!"

Seringai itu muncul, ia menggerakkan pinggulnya lagi. Pelan. "Seperti ini?" Dia bahkan nyaris tak bergerak sekarang dan Kai kembali merintih. Mencoba menggerakkan tubuhnya meski ditahan oleh tangan Sehun.

"F-faster!"

"Sekarang? Kau yakin, Kai?"

"DIAM DAN LAKUKAN SAJA! …Ngghhh"

Sehun bersorak dalam hati saat kata itu meluncur keluar. Dia menarik pinggulnya mundur, dalam cara untuk melesakkannya lebih dalam. Dengan gerakan cepat dan teratur Sehun menggerakkan pinggulnya.

Sekarang, erangan serta namanya yang dieluhkan ini adalah musik terindah yang paling ia sukai.

Mulai merasakan kenikmatan dalam dirinya sendiri, ia menyelipkan tangannya dari pinggul Kai mulai memanjanya dalam waktu bersamaan dengan gerakan maju mundurnya. Dan ia melakukan itu, tanpa sekalipun melepas kontak mata.

Membuat Kai bisa dengan jelas melihat siapa yang dilihat Sehun saat melakukan itu semua.

Itu **dirinya**… dan bukan orang lain.

"Ahhhhh…."

.

.

.

.

* * *

**FIN~**

* * *

.

Oke, sebenarnya apa yang aku bikin ini? Plis jangan tanya *nangis di pojokan*

NC yang bener-bener NC pertama aku. Maaf aja jika gaada asem-asemnya sama sekali. Karena ini hanya sekedar pelepas stress untuk UAS yang tinggal dua minggu lagi dan tugas menumpuk yang belum selesai *OH TEDAAAAAKKK*

NO BASHING YA! YANG GASUKA PAIRNYA YAUDAH! YANG GASUKA STORYNYA JUGA YAUDAH! YANG GASUKA PENULISNYA APALAGI YAUDAH! BYE! *nyolot* *capslockrusak*

Ada satu lagi. KrisKai full NC tapi belum berani publish. Ada yang mau baca?

Masih banyak cerita yang belum di lanjut. Maklum ya, saya angin-anginan.

See youuuu

Yang ikhlas buat cerita gaje macam ini―

**REVIEW PLEASE?**


End file.
